A Tour With A Twist
This is the thirtieth Total Drama Valley episode by Great Valley Guardian. Summary ---- Cera stood and yawned. “It’s already a good day when Chris can’t be heard.” She said with a gleeful tone in her voice. Littlefoot stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air. “I wonder why we were allowed to sleep in?” he asked to himself. “Because my little prehistoric friend…you get a surprise today!” shouted Chris from behind Littlefoot scaring the young longneck. “Chris that wasn’t nice!” Shouted Ali from where she stood in the girls trailer door. Littlefoot blushed as he heard Ali speak up for him. “Awww…how cute. Not!” Was the voice of Shorty as he stepped outside in the morning light. “You two really need to stop all the cute lovey-dovey stuff…it’s just annoying.” He said with a scowl. Spike stepped out of the trailer and roughly moved Shorty aside as he said, “I don’t really care! Just get out of my way so I can eat.” Everyone was rather startled by Spike's attitude. “Maybe it’s because Ducky got voted off?” was the suggestion Ali thought of first. “Or maybe being able to talk has just made Spike into a big jerk!” commented Shorty with a huff. Chris nonetheless stepped aside and said as Spike continued to walk, “Okay, but you’ll miss the big surprise I have for you guys!” That caught Spike's attention as he turned his head to see just what Chris was talking about. “For being so well behaved today, you guys get a present!” commented Chris with a smile. And that made Cera uneasy as she said, “What kind of surprise?” Chris laughed as he said, “The kind with no challenges today and a guest appearance from two dinos you should all know!” Ali grinned as she thought about who Chris could possibly be talking about. Littlefoot walked over and nudged Chomper and asked, “Who do you think it’s going to be?” The little sharptooth shrugged his shoulders and said, “I’m not sure, but I hope it’s someone from my family…I do miss them.” Littlefoot sighed. “I miss my grandparents too.” Chris then clapped his hands and replied, “Everyone, for your patience and friendship here’s your reward!” The time machine began to shake and rumble as not one, but two forms stepped out. The first one to step out made Chomper smile with pride. “Uncle Red Claw!” cried Chomper as he ran forward and hugged his uncles foot. The second figure stepped out, had a scowl on his face and was in a rather foul mood. “I hate my life…stupid Chris…stupid paper! I AM NO ONE’S SERVANT!!!” Cera, Petrie, and even Spike couldn’t hide their surprise as they blurted out a single name, “LONGTAIL?!” The flyer simply sighed, and waved to his friends, “Hi guys…hope you’re lives are better than mine right now!” he said with a still grumpy face. “What’s your problem?!” asked Cera with a confused look on her face. “I’d rather not talk about it.” Commented Longtail as he looked over at Red Claw. Chris smiled and said, “Well my friendly participants you guys have the day off, so just enjoy yourselves and try not to kill each other.” And with that he walked away. CC Chris: You really think we’d bring two guests here and not show them some TDV hospitality? Ha HA…this is gonna be EPIC! Littlefoot stepped forward and asked, “So, Longtail if you’re here in the future, what is so bad?” “Perhaps if he doesn’t want to talk, then he shouldn’t talk.” Commented Ruby as she stepped up next to Cera with a smile. “Oh he’s going to talk…cause I can make him!” stated Redclaw with a devious grin. Longtail looked up in what could only be described as horror as he said, “no…y-you wouldn’t!” Red Claw laughed aloud and looked down directly at Longtail as he said, “Tell them what happened…” Longtail’s blue scales took on a violet tone as he became horribly enraged. “FINE!!!” he shouted startling everyone. Chomper looked on just as confused as the rest of the TDV participants and asked, “Uncle Redclaw…just what is going on?” “I’M RED CLAW'S SERVANT! THERE!!!” shouted Longtail as he flapped his wings to bring himself face to face to Redclaw. “Well….not technically.” Commented Chris from the city speakers. “Ya see Total Drama contestants, when I went back in time for the first episode of TDV Aftermath, Longtail was hiding in Red Claw's stomach trying to prove himself stupid enough for the challenges of this game….and I gave him that chance. Only now, he has to be Red Claw's assistant! This is such a fun game!” Everyone looked either confused or grossed out by the knowledge of where Longtail had been. Longtail roared into the sky and asked, “Alright, so we’re here, now what?!” Red Claw smiled as he said, “Well I was hoping Chomper and his friends could show us around the town…you all can do that right?” he said in Sharptooth simply because it was easier. Chomper nodded his head and replied, “Of course uncle! Follow me!” However Chomper only had a chance to take three steps before a massive bolt of sky-fire leapt from the ground and struck Longtail on his tail causing him to yell in surprise and he grabbed to Red Claw's’ leg for safety. This caused the others present to laugh at their friends misfortune. Cera however stepped over and nudged Longtail. “I can’t believe you have to follow Redclaw and do everything he says! That’s just too funny!” Longtail scowled and stepped forward as he asked, “So are we still going to tour this town or what?” Chomper nodded. “Sure!” Cera then said, “But knowing Chris he won’t make this easy or fun for us…so we need to be careful.” Littlefoot nodded in agreement. “Cera is right everyone, be on your guard.” At that moment several large and fast moving boulders came rolling down the path at everyone. Redclaw however acted first and used his tail to smack several of the boulders away from the children gathered around him. Shorty shouted, “Chris you’ll pay for this!” Red Claw smiled which confused the children. “He’s just having some fun…and if you can lead me to where he controls this game, I can have some fun too!” Chomper grinned and laughed almost maniacally as he looked up at his uncle. “Ohhh you’re good Uncle Redclaw.” Longtail then flapped his wings and flew through the air for a moment. “Well Chomper don’t make me take the lead here.” Chomper smiled as he ran ahead and said “Alright follow me!” As fate would have it, their trip through most of the city was uneventful except for Longtail playing chicken with several cars and a bus. Red Claw at one point told Longtail to stop and in direct defiance Longtail flew ahead with his eyes closed and rammed straight into a fire hydrant leaving a rather large dent in the shape of his head. This forced everyone else to burst into fits of laughter, even Redclaw couldn’t help but smile. Longtail could only give a goofy grin as he shook his head to clear the dizziness he felt and then stood up and asked, “What’s that?” as he pointed to a tower in the distance. Everyone but Red Claw and Longtail grinned as Cera said, “That is Chirs’ control tower where he and the producers of the show broadcast…I say we pay them a visit.” She then turned to face Redclaw and asked, “What do you think?” Redclaw was speechless…this was going to be far too easy! “Like taking food from a child.” He said aloud, forgetting that he was indeed surrounded by hatchlings. “Hey!” Cried Cera with a harsh tone. “Sorry kids.” Muttered Red Claw with an embarrassed tone to his voice. Chomper laughed as he pointed a claw towards the tower in a dramatic pose and said, “Then lets get ‘em!” Just as the group was starting to walk towards the tower however several police cars and helicopters blocked their path. “HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! RED CLAW AND LONGTAIL, YOU TWO ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ILLIGAL TIME TRAVELING!” shouted one of the many cops. Both the flyer and sharptooth looked stunned and horrified. However Chris was sitting in a red leather chair in the tower and laughed. “And to think all I had to do was push this little red button and tell a really big lie!” He laughed again. “This is gonna be good.” As he watched the screen he could see both Red Claw and Longtail being lead away in chains Red Claw looking confused and Longtail looking as if he were going to try and attack the police officers. "This won't end well.” Commented Littlefoot as he watched Longtail struggling against the restraints. Chomper was both sad and furious at the thought of his uncle being taken away like this. “This is a lie! Chris MUST be behind this! Who else would go through this much trouble?!” Cera nodded her head and said, “If that’s true…then we’re busting into that tower and making Chris pay for this! CC Chris: (Still laughing) Oh….this is just too priceless! I don’t believe in any of that karma stuff, so I say this is a good day! Chomper: Chris is SO gonna pay for this one! Cera: I don’t know what Chris is planning, but I gotta admit…this was actually pretty smart, considering how dumb he actually is. Chris grinned wildly as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.“Will our two guests get free from jail? Will the other contestants find any way to stop me? And how many more times am I going to get away with things like this? All those answers and more on the next Total Drama Valley!” he said as he sat back down in the leather chair and began laughing once more. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes